


What We Really Feel.

by LifeInWentworth



Category: Wentworth - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-04
Updated: 2013-11-04
Packaged: 2017-12-31 11:28:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1031165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LifeInWentworth/pseuds/LifeInWentworth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt- Franky somehow gets sick and gives it to Erica and they both have to be quarantined at Wentworth for a few days. So begins there adventures of spending all their time together and getting to know each other better in a small room.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What We Really Feel.

Erica paced the small room, feeling Franky’s eyes boring into her from the other side of the room. The prisoner was so calm, but it had been twenty four hours stuck in quarantine and Erica didn’t like sitting still for that long and she couldn’t do push up’s and all that crap that Franky kept herself occupied with.  
“Just tell me how you and nobody else got exposed to this,” Erica tried to penetrate Franky’s stubbornness again.  
Franky shrugged, “I don’t know,” she lied.  
“Bullshit, did you do it on purpose?” Erica snapped.  
Franky shook her head in disbelief, “As if I’d do that to you,” she stood up, “I would never purposely put you at risk. You know that.”  
Of course Erica knew that but there had to be something else going on here, why was Franky the only one who was at risk? All Erica knew was that Franky had been shooting hoops on her own and collapsed on the spot; no warning. Of course, Erica had just happened to be in the yard and ran over to the prisoner, caring too much as usual, and found her bleeding from the eyes and mouth. Medical had more than panicked when they arrived, pushing the crowd back and now the two of them were stuck in this stupid quarantined room while they tried to figure it out. The doctor’s had some kind of idea, they’d taken enough blood from Franky but they wouldn’t say what it was and Franky wasn’t exactly cooperating.   
Erica sighed but remained silent. She didn’t understand why Franky was being so uncharacteristically quiet; she would have thought she would be taking advantage of the situation.

It was two days later that Franky finally uttered, “I did something stupid, Erica.”  
Erica looked up at Franky who was lent against the wall on the opposite side of the room, but not in her normal casual way. She was chewing her lip nervously, not in her usual seductive way.  
“What did you do?” Erica asked slowly, not sure she wanted the answer.  
Franky looked away, obviously battling herself internally, “I got some new…stuff bought in,” she started, “They say it can be dangerous. I didn’t want anyone to get hurt, so…,” she shrugged.  
Erica frowned, “So you thought you’d try it on yourself first?”  
Franky shrugged again, “Mm, yeah I did.”  
Erica swore, “You idiot. Are you sure nobody else has touched it?”  
“Nobody else got any,” she assured the governor, “But it can’t be that bad, right? It’s just some stupid drug.”  
“What kind of drug?”  
Franky shrugged, “I don’t know, really. Some of the women wanted it, I got it. It’s some new shit from overseas.”  
“Where overseas?”  
Franky flinched, “I don’t know, where ever they can get it cheapest, somewhere in Asia I think.”  
Erica swore again and shoved Franky, “You are such an idiot, I thought you didn’t touch drugs.”  
“I don’t,” Franky claimed.  
Erica laughed, “Then why are we here?”  
“What, would you prefer the whole fucking wing get sick?”  
“I’d prefer you didn’t bring drugs into my prison in the first place, Franky,” Erica replied coldly.  
Franky shook her head, “You’re dreaming if you think drugs aren’t going to make their way in here.”  
“I just wish it wasn’t through you, okay?” Erica snapped without thinking.  
Franky looked at her, surprised for only a moment, she nodded, “I’m sorry,” she meant it and Erica knew it, nodding silently.

“Did you have it before…” Erica hesitated, “Before we kissed?”  
Franky shook her head, “No, no. I would never do that to you, Erica. Fuck, I can’t believe you would even think that.”  
“Well, I feel like I don’t know you right now. I mean, don’t you have guinea pigs to try this crap on?”  
Franky raised her eyebrows, “No. I keep my girls safe. I’m not gonna give them some new shit without knowing it’s safe.”  
Erica just shook her head wordlessly.  
“Hey,” Franky said, approaching the governor, “You said we kissed. Not I kissed you.”  
Erica could have slapped Franky, why did they have to talk about this now? Seriously? “You kissed me,” she answered.  
“Then why’d you say we?” Franky pressed.  
“Slip of the tongue,” Erica answered coldly.  
Franky scoffed, “Right. Just admit it, Erica,” she took another step closer, “You’re attracted to me.”  
Erica scoffed right back, “Right now, Franky, I’m pissed off at you. They have no idea what was in that shit, don’t you get that?”  
Franky bit her lip and nodded, “That’s my point, Erica. If we’re gonna croak, you may as well just admit it, right?”  
Erica sighed, rolling her eyes but tried a different tact, “Why don’t you admit it, Franky?”  
Franky shrugged, a smile playing on her lips, games were much more fun than arguing, “I think it’s pretty obvious I find you attractive, Erica,” she drawled.  
Erica laughed shortly, “Right. Attractive,” she muttered, shaking her head.  
Franky frowned, “What?”  
“Yeah maybe you find me attractive, whatever,” Erica paused, “But admit this – you just like messing with my head. It’s like that story where the boys break into the house and burn it down, including the money. They just – “  
“Want to see what happens when they destroy something. Creation through destruction, I know, but that’s not true, Erica. I don’t want to mess with your head at all, I just want you to admit that you’re pretending.”  
“Pretending? That’s a fucking joke coming from you,” Erica snapped, regretting it the moment she saw Franky flinch.  
Franky thought for a moment, but fuck it, she had to have this conversation now; when Erica couldn’t run away, “I don’t pretend with you,” she said quietly.  
Erica’s shoulder’s dropped at the vulnerability in Franky’s tone, “I know,” she admitted.  
Franky nodded, “I just wish you didn’t pretend with me,” she said just as quietly.  
“Franky, things are not that black and white. I can’t just say yes I am attracted to you and we can’t just run into the corner of my office and kiss and …whatever, I’m the governor. You are a prisoner. And while that is the case, this,” she gestured between the two of them, “will never happen.”  
Franky got it; she wasn’t stupid, but it didn’t mean she liked it, she only had one last ace up her sleeve, “I’ve never,” she cleared her throat, “I’ve never felt the way I feel about you about anyone else.”  
Erica took a step back in shock and frowned, “Franky, you don’t mean that. You’re just confused, this stupid room, this situation, you won’t feel like that when we get out of here.”  
“I do mean it. You’re not like anyone else I’ve ever known and I know you feel it too, we could be so good for each other. You push me, you believe in me… But don’t you know I believe in you too?”  
Erica’s expression softened as her eyes widened for a moment before surveying the prisoner before her; the tone in Franky’s voice and the look in her eye made it impossible for the governor not to believe her, “Franky,” she started, before she sighed, “Thank you,” she found herself saying.  
Franky shook her head, laughing bitterly, “Yeah, you’re welcome,” she looked away.  
“I don’t know what I’m supposed to say.”  
“Just say what you feel,” Franky said frustrated.  
“Fine,” Erica snapped, “I feel like I’m engaged to a really nice guy who really loves me, okay? And how can I possibly even think of throwing that away for a flaky prisoner who think she’s fallen in love me but will get bored the moment she’s had her way with me because all I am is some stupid game,” she finished angrily.  
“Finally,” Franky nodded, “A bit of fucking honesty,” she crossed her arms though, hurt.  
Erica stared at the prisoner opposite her, trying to figure out what she was thinking, what she was feeling. She didn’t know what to say after her outburst, so assumed the same position, crossing her arms and sitting down and the two remained in silence for over half an hour.

The door opened and the doctor entered without all the scary medical gear they had been wearing which could only mean one thing; they were clear. Of course, the drugs had been confiscated and then everything got back to… normal? Erica retreated back into her shell, avoiding Franky as though she did actually have a plague but of course, their weekly tutoring session came at last.

“So are you going to claim insanity or?” Franky smirked after they’d sat in silence for a while, reading over material that neither of them were really taking in.  
“Franky – “  
“Maybe you were delirious, oh hang on,” she paused, “we weren’t even sick. So what’s your excuse this time?” Franky asked. Despite the smirk, there was uneasiness about the prisoner.  
Erica shook her head, “Stop winding me up,” she said sternly, “Understand me when I say this Franky; I am the governor of this prisoner, I will not have a relationship with any woman under my care regardless of any feelings that may or may not exist,” she looked at Franky pointedly.  
“So – “ Franky started, leaning forward.  
“Just get parole, Franky,” she interrupted in a low voice before she stood up and walked away, more than aware of Franky watching her retreat.


End file.
